moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Stoneward
Lionel Stoneward is a prestigious officer in the Stormwind Army and the Baron of Knightsport. Lionel Stoneward is originally from the Kingdom of Gilneas, however at the age of 19 he left his family and city after being asked into an arranged marriage. Lionel fled to the Kingdom of Stormwind, where he enlisted in the Stormwind Army and later married the daughter of the Baron of Knightsport. He has served in the Stormwind Army since the Gurubashi War and joined the Brotherhood of the Horse following the Second War. Lionel's Past Youth Born in 1086 F.A, or 28 years before the First War, Lionel was born at Castle Stoneward in the County of Corvric. He was the younger brother of Roderick Stoneward, the second and youngest son of Frederic Stoneward and Margarey Stoneward. Lionel was a rebellious youth for an aristocrat growing up in the Kingdom of Gilneas during the latter years of King Archibald Greymane's reign. Lionel regularly disobeyed his parents designs for him to strengthen the House of Stoneward by becoming an accomplished military general in the Gilnean Army and latter marrying an affluent noble family. While Lionel did desire to become a soldier, he had no interest in arranged marriage. He was schooled at the Royal Military College of Gilneas at the age of 18. The year after his graduation, his parents presented him with a fiancée. Refusing to marry the young woman he had never met, Lionel fled his home. Arriving in Stormwind Lionel spent a year traveling through the Eastern Kingdoms. He visited the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Alterac before arriving in Southshore. In Southshore, he purchased passage on a ship to the Kingdom of Stormwind from money he had earned through mercenary work. Upon his arrival in Stormwind City, he found himself much liking the place. The climate was more agreeable than rainy Gilneas and it was a completely new place to him. He enlisted in the Stormwind Army as a Private. Gurubashi War Shortly after his enlistment, the Gurubashi War broke out between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Gurubashi Trolls. Lionel was assigned to the significant Stormwind Army blockade along the Stranglethorn Vale border. Lionel saw conflict for the first time when his regiment intercepted a Troll raiding party attempting to infiltrate the Kingdom of Stormwind. However, following the secret mission carried out by Sir Anduin Lothar, Medivh, and Prince Llane Wrynn, the Gurubashi Tribe united and launched an enormous assault against the Kingdom of Stormwind. Lionel's regiment was ordered to retreat to Stormwind City as the first lines of defense along the Stranglethorn border crumbled. Lionel's regiment subsequently defended the city from the Gurubashi's assault, ultimately being saved by the raw magical power of Medivh. Following the Gurubashi War, Lionel was promoted to Private First Class and was reassigned to the Westfall Brigade. Peace in Stormwind Following the Gurubashi War, the Kingdom of Stormwind enjoyed nearly two decades of relative peace. Lionel spent these years in Westfall as soldier in the Westfall Brigade. During this time, Lionel was dispatched to deal with the occasional Gnoll uprising and bandit clans. Due to his valor and upstanding service during this time, Lionel gradually rose to the rank of Chief Sergeant Major. As Lionel became a more prominent army soldier in Westfall, he eventually caught the eye of Carrie Knightsport, the daughter of Baron Dorian Knightsport, who was a wealthy baron with lands in southern Westfall. The two courted in secret for some time before eventually making themselves known to the House of Knightsport. Although Baron Dorian Knightsport was initially hesitant, after Lionel told him of his noble birth, he accepted the match and the two were married and later had daughter named Rose. First War After years of peace and prosperity in the Kingdom of Stormwind, war broke out once again. As the Orcish invaders razed settlements in Westfall, Lionel and his regiment were too late upon hearing of the attack and only found the remains of their slaughter. Three years past the Orcs continued to initiate small raids against settlements. Lionel's regiment was able to intercept or protect villagers at times, often at Lionel's advice to his commanding officer, as he was well educated in military matters. Before the first orcish siege against Stormwind City, Lionel was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant after undergoing a very short officer training. As the Orcish forces began to conquer the Kingdom of Stormwind, Lionel personally assisted the people of the Barony of Knightsbridge in evacuating to Stormwind City. Lionel was then apart of the enormous charge out of Stormwind's city gates that crushed the Orcish Horde and prevented them from taking Stormwind City. Lionel returned to his post in Westfall and was apart of the rescue mission for Anduin Lothar in the Deadmines. Following his bravery in dispatching the ogres that had held Anduin Lothar captive, Lionel was promoted to Captain after his own Captain perished during the mission. Shortly after, Moonkbrook was razed to the ground as the Orcs prepared for a second assault against Stormwind City. Moonkbrook was just north of the Barony of Knightsport, as Lionel's company retreated from the battle, defeated, they went to the Barony of Knightsport on Lionel's orders to evacuate the barony and sailed north to Stormwind City. However, Baron Dorian Knightsport, Lionel's father in-law, refused to leave his home for a second time and perished in the months after the Orcs pillaged all of the remaining holdings. After arriving in Stormwind City with the refugees from Knightsport and his new family, Lionel arranged for him and his family to return to his old home in the Kingdom of Gilneas if the Kingdom of Stormwind fell. After news of King Llane Wrynn's assassination filled the troops, Anduin Lothar ordered a retreat. Lionel and his family sailed north to the Kingdom of Lordaeron and stayed there until they heard of the outcome of the meeting of the human kingdom leaders. Lionel momentarily returned home to Gilneas where he reunited with the House of Stoneward. His family initially welcomed him back home and Lionel met his nephews and nieces for the first time. However, upon his announcement that he would be joining the forces of Supreme Commander Anduin Lothar, Lionel and his brother, now Lord Roderick Stoneward got into a heated argument. This resulted in Lionel leaving with his family as he arranged for his wife and child to live in Alterac City until Stormwind City was retaken. Second War Lionel then answered the call to arms and joined the Alliance of Lordaeron forces in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Lionel was dismayed by the news of the fleet's burning but readied himself as the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills approached. As the battle unfolded, Lionel received serious wounds, believing his life would end, only to be saved by a priest. Lionel was reinvigorated and continued to press on in the face of the Horde. As a stalemate resulted, Lionel continued to fight in the main Alliance host and later liberated Aerie Peak from the Horde siege. Lionel remained in the Hinterlands hunting down Horde before being assigned to protect the Alterac Mountains. This post allowed Lionel to reunite with his wife and daughter, who was a young adult at this point. Lionel continued to guard the Alterac Mountains with relative peace until the Horde prepared their invasion. However, as King Aiden Perenolde betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron and granted the Horde safe passage, Lionel was shocked and fled to join with Alliance forces led by King Thoras Trollbane where he helped re-established Alliance dominance and blocked the Horde's retreat. With the Horde near defeated, Lionel joined the entire host of the Alliance of Lordaeron's forces and eventually met against the Horde in the Battle of Blackrock Spire. Lionel fought fiercely in battle, however he was heavily disheartened as he heard of Anduin Lothar's death. However, Turalyon rallied the Alliance forces and Lionel pressed forward eventually seeing the Horde defeated at last. Return to Stormwind With the Horde defeated, Lionel returned to his adopted home of the Kingdom of Stormwind and set for his family to return as well. Lionel assisted his wife as she was now the Baroness of Knightsport in repairing the barony after it had been plundered by the Orcs. Lionel and his newly reformed company reestablished order in Westfall as the city was being rebuilt. When the news of the Kingdom of Gilneas would withdraw from the Alliance, Lionel set a final farewell letter to his family in Gilneas but stated that he believed in the Alliance of Lordaeron and would live his life in his new home, Stormwind. In twelve years that past between the Second and Third War, Lionel continued his service to the Stormwind Army. He was now a respected veteran having served in three wars for the Kingdom of Stormwind and having joined the Stormwind aristocracy. He was promoted to the rank of Commander of the Knightsport Regiment within the Westfall Brigade. As the Brotherhood of the Horse was reformed, he was knighted and made a Knight of Stormwind. Following his promotion and knighting within the year the Kingdom of Stormwind was reclaimed, Lionel was at the age of forty-eight. In the years of reconstruction, Lionel lived a happy life. Defias Brotherhood As the Stonemason's Guild was disbanded and formed the Defias Brotherhood, Lionel was tasked with leading his regiment and recruits from the People's Militia to defeat and disband this new crime organization. Lionel defended the Barony of Knightsport from numerous assaults from the Defias Brotherhood. However, one night a small trio of assassins from the Defias Brotherhood snuck into Knightsport Tower, his family's residence and attempted to assassinate the entire family. Lionel defeated these assassin's, however he was too late to discover both his wife and his daughter were slain before he was able to save them. Depressed by the murder of his family, Lionel led an enormous assault agains the Defias Brotherhood, offering enormous bounties and executing anyone even suspected of colluding with them within the Barony of Knightsport. Lionel was granted a medical leave of absence after his orders were deemed aggressive by the higher command and Lionel resumed the post of Baron of Knightsport as he attempted to rebuild the Barony after the Defias attacks. Recovery Lionel was eventually reinstated into his command and he continued to regularly battle the Defias Brotherhood. As the Third War raged on, Lionel remained in Westfall but welcomed Lordaeronian refugees into the Barony of Knightsport and was an outspoken member of the Stormwind House of Nobles as he advocated for their acceptance and the defeat of the Defias Brotherhood. Five years later, the Defias Brotherhood was eventually defeated and Lionel at last came to peace with his family's murder. As the Grand Alliance launched it's second expedition into Draenor, Lionel remained behind to govern the Barony of Knightsport and oversee it's recovery from the Defias Brotherhood. War Against the Lich King As the Valiance Expedition was launched, Lionel joined the Westfall Brigade as it was assigned to the Grizzly Hills. Lionel served there and fought against the Scourge, Vrykul, and Forsaken that opposed them. While Lionel did not see most of the action in the Valiance Expedition, he did serve in the War Against the Lich King. Lionel returned to Westfall and the Barony of Knightsport after their work was complete and continued to repair the damage dealt by the Defias Brotherhood. Cataclysm As the Cataclysm occurred, Lionel was shocked by the events of Deathwing's destruction and the upheaval in Westfall. Lionel battled against the elemental threats and the resurged Defias Brotherhood but remained in the Kingdom of Stormwind throughout the conflict. The Barony of Kingsport was spared much destruction and continued on it's path of recovery from the previous Defias insurgency. Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria and Siege of Orgrimmar The Kingsport Regiment was dispatched to Pandora to assist their efforts there. Lionel saw most of action in the Krasarang Wilds during Operation: Shieldwall to establish Lion's Landing and battle the Horde at Dominance Point. Following their victory, Lionel was stationed there until being called to aid the Grand Alliance forces in the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Kingsport Regiment assisted in the main assault against the Gates of Orgrimmar in Durotar and Lionel led his forces as they took the city to hear of Garrosh's capture after they had defeated his remaining loyalists. Lionel was disappointed the Horde was not disbanded at the moment of their defeat, all the rebels could have been spared Lionel had remained viciously opposed to the Horde ever since witnessing the atrocities committed during the First and Second Wars. Afterwards, Lionel returned to the Barony of Kingsport to find it fully recovered to it's days before the First War, greatly pleased by him and his stewards efforts. Lionel knew his wife and father in law would be proud and commemorated a statue to them in the Kingsport. Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth When news spread of the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, Lionel and the Kingsport Regiment were called to prevent a second orcish invasion. Lionel was confused by the events that had occurred, but understood what had to be done and took pleasure in defeating the same Orcs that had attacked Stormwind before. Lionel returned to the Barony of Kingsport as he felt he was too old for another lengthy campaign on Draenor and the Kingsport Regiment remained to defend the barony. Present Since the Iron Horde invasion, Lionel and the Kingsport regiment have remained in the Barony of Kingsport. Many have urged Lionel to retire from his post of commander, however he refuses and continues to command the Kingsport regiment. Lionel has taken a larger presence as a noble of Stormwind as a respected war hero. There is much speculation regarding who will succeed him as the House of Kingsport is wiped out and he rules as the spouse of the last living member. Recently, Lionel reunited with his nephew, Lord Toderick Stoneward, who had heard of his uncle's survival and status and reached out. However, the reunion turned sour shortly. Lionel had left Gilneas before Toderick was born and their only prior interaction was when he had returned before the Second War. After being accused of betraying their famiy, Lionel stormed out of their meeting place and the two went their separate ways. Appearance and Personality Lionel was once a dashing young man. His blonde hair has since receded and turned white and his features have wrinkled and received scars from battle. Lionel's piercing royal blue eyes have not changed, however. Lionel keeps his hair short as he was taught from his days in the Stormwind Army. He does occasionally sport a well-kept beard, although he may be cleanly shaven as well. Lionel has a large scar that cuts down his eyebrow and onto his cheek from, a battle scar from the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills in the Second War. Lionel wears his army uniform whenever, possible seldom wearing otherwise as he wishes to proudly display his loyalty and service. Lionel also keeps himself armed at almost all times partially due to paranoia from his days at war and the murder of his family. Lionel's preferred weapon is a longsword that he received upon his knighting, which he has dubbed Orcbane. When Lionel speaks, his voice is still haunted by his Gilnean accent. He speaks like a Gilnean nobleman, despite having not been to Gilneas since after the First War. Lionel's personality has changed significantly over the years. Once a rebellious youth refusing to obey his parents to becoming a loyal and reliable soldier of Stormwind as he matured. However, after the murder of his family at the hands of Defias Brotherhood, Lionel became short-tempered and ruthless. Lionel is also strongly opposed to the Horde having personally witnessed their destruction throughout the First and Second Wars. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Stoneward Category:Stormwind Military Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Gilnean Category:Knights